Fresh Start
by summerrain516
Summary: Chuck and Blair after the wedding, Chuck struggles to prove his innocence on Bart's death and Blair balances being a supportive wife and CEO of Waldorf Designs.
1. Chapter 1

**Fresh Start**

Life after Chuck and Blair's wedding, Chuck needs to prove his innocence regarding Bart's death while Blair struggles to balance being CEO of Waldorf Designs and being a supportive wife.

Gossip Girl and characters are not mine, they belong to the rightful owners.

 **Chapter 1**

A week after the honeymoon in Maldives, Chuck and Blair must return to New York after Chuck received a call from Lily about an emergency meeting with the board of Bass Industries. They needed to address the issue regarding the circumstances in Bart's death and set the record straight about Chuck's involvement in the said incident. A lot of speculation has been coming out due to the lack of evidence whether Bart fell accidentally or not.

"Chuck, I think the best thing that we should do is tell the board the truth about Bart." Blair said while on bed with Chuck a night before the Board meeting.

"I'm not sure they would believe me Blair." Chuck sighed.

"They will, and I know just what to do, Chuck we could ask the police to look into the time Bart ordered the CCTV to be turned off, or we could ask the other building owners if they have a copy of anything in that rooftop and we could ask the pilot to tell the board how you survived the jet crash!" Blair was already in plotting and scheming overdrive and abruptly sat up from the bed while still looking at Chuck's amazed face.

"Blair, while what you said makes sense, I don't think I want the police to get involved, not after they did not find anything to lock me up for murder," Chuck argued. "But I can ask my PI Mike or Andrew to look into the videos timestamps and let's see if they can anything."

"Great, this is a start, how about the pilot?" Blair asked.

"I can ask him to clear his schedule tomorrow and let him tell the story from his point of view," replied Chuck.

"Don't be afraid love, the truth is on our side this time, I realized that our life has been complicated because we have been avoiding truths and settled for half-truths or lies," Blair pondered.

"If I admitted to myself that Nate and I were not the happy couple, if he did not keep his affair and feelings for Serena, if I was honest with my feelings for you when we hooked up the first time, if I had been honest about Louis debacle and Dan, we may have saved ourselves a lot of pain and misery. Blair said while becoming teary eyed remembering their painful past."

"If I have been honest to Nate about my feelings for you, if I have been honest with myself that I wanted you then, I would never utter those hateful words to you when our affair blown up, if I said those three words eight letters from the time I felt them, if I told you about Jack and his plot about the Empire, if I didn't pretend to be Henry Prince, Eva, Raina, and a lot more lies on my part. Blair I am truly sorry for everything I've put you through."

"That is why we need to tell the truth from now on Chuck, and let's start tomorrow telling the whole board about Bart's death."

"But how about Bart's illegal dealings about the oil embargo?" Chuck countered.

"I think the best way we could deal with this is to talk to the BI lawyers and let your PI's investigate if Bart had this thing going on for how long and how much BI will be affected if the FBI gets involved."

"Ok Blair, that seems to be a sound decision to make, I don't know what to do without you," Chuck pulled Blair into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Now let's sleep, tomorrow is a big day for us, you will be with me tomorrow?" Chuck asked.

"You don't need to ask, I'll be there with you all the way, I love you Chuck and if this is a way that you will be set free from all of this mess Bart has caused then I will be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you Blair, and I love you too so much, you know that."Chuck replied.

 **Authors Note:** This is my very first fanfic, English is not my mother tongue so forgive me for any mistakes made. I corrected my mistake of forgetting to put quotation marks in sentences where characters converse so I re-uploaded it again after the correction. Anyway, I hope you like this story. Please leave reviews, thank you in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fresh Start**

Thanks for those who reviewed! As usual I do not own Gossip Girl and its characters.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Early Morning the day of the Meeting**

 **5:00 AM**

Blair woke up earlier than she usually does. She tried to go back to sleep but it is impossible knowing that her husband will be facing the Board's inquiry about Bart Bass' death. Carefully extracting herself from Chuck's arms that was on her waist. She decided to pick their outfit for the meeting. Walking to their massive walk in closet she perused Chuck's closet first. She picked a dove gray Armani suit and a pink and white striped Paul Smith tie. Next, she picked her own outfit of pink and gray printed Carolina Herrera long sleeved button down chiffon top and a gray pencil skirt from her own collection B by Waldorf. She finished her outfit with a black basic Jimmy Choo pumps and gray tights.

She called room service as soon as she finished laying out their outfits. Chuck's favorite blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs benedict were ordered as well as coffee and orange juice. Blair will have to make sure that her husband will feel good before facing the Board. She went to the bedroom and kissed her husband's lips.

"Chuck time to wake up." She whispered on his ear.

"Mmmmm, Blair what time did you woke up? " Chuck asked, still with his eyes closed.

"Not long ago, my love." She replied.

Let's take a shower?" Blair inquired.

"Do you even have to ask baby?" Chuck smarmed.

Blair giggled while Chuck picked her up and carried her to the shower. "Chuck we have no time!" Blair shrieked like a schoolgirl.

"Yes we do! **"** Chuck retorted.

 **8:00AM**

Chuck and Blair were waiting for the Board to be complete before they proceed to the boardroom. On the way to Bass Industries, while on the limo Chuck wasted no time and finalized his strategy on how to present to the Board the whole Bart debacle.

"Blair I should probably outline my presentation so that I can properly tackle every questions they throw at me. " He asked his wife.

" Lucky for you I have thought a few scenarios on how to better make them understand the events regarding Bart's death without needing a lot of explanation so I think the best way to present it to them is creating a timeline of events or a bullet type presentation. " Blair answered.

"Do we still have time for that?" Chuck asked.

"You forgot who you're talking to, dearest husband." Blair scoffed. "Did you forget that I am not just the Queen B, I'm also the reigning queen of multi-tasking or have you seen how many clipboards I own?" Blair was talking really fast now, and Chuck knows that aside from scheming and plotting, Blair is definitely a great planner and he has no doubt that she already have done something to outline the presentation.

Like a good Queen, Blair will do anything to protect her King. So when they were in their honeymoon, while her King slept or was pre-occupied with something, she already run a lot of scenarios on her head on how to help Chuck convince the Board to erase their doubts on Chuck's innocence. The private investigators were dispatched to gather more evidence before she even suggested it to Chuck, that's why she is confident that they can pull this off. More than anything else she wants to relieve Chuck of any burden of guilt about his father's death. She was just lucky that Chuck agreed to tell the truth to the board because her plan fell into place. Telling the board the truth, will eventually make Chuck see that he is the victim in all the events that happened not the criminal that the press is insinuating every time they report about Bart Bass and Chuck.

When Chuck saw the videotape the PI sent early in the morning, he's mood changed dramatically so Blair is confident that he will convince the Board of his innocence and he will not be ousted as head of his company.

 **9:30 AM**

At exactly 9:30AM, the doors of the Bass Industries Main Boardroom opened. Charles Bartholomew Bass hand in hand with his wife Blair Cornelia Waldorf- Bass entered amidst the twitter of noise inside the room,when the people inside saw the couple entering the door, silence ensued.

"Charles, Blair I'm so happy to see you." Lily greeted them.

"Likewise Lily, we are so pleased that amidst the rumors and scandals surrounding Bart's death against me, you chose to believe me this time". Chuck said to his mother.

Blair settled on Chuck's right side, while Lily took the left. Chuck began to instruct his secretary that he is ready to start his presentation. Taking the center of the room he addressed the shareholders and Board members.

"Good morning everyone, we all know why and how we are gathered here today". Chuck said, opening his presentation.

"I am not here to plead for you to believe my innocence but to present the facts why it has all came to this".

"Why Bart turned up dead and why I was with him on the rooftop on that night". Chuck elaborated, looking each and everyone's eye showing sincerity.

"As we all know, we thought my father died years ago in a car crash which left me devastated and overwhelmed. Losing your only parent suddenly and being trusted with a multi-billion dollar company while you are still a teenager." Chuck sighed at the recollection of the night that he thought his father died.

Everyone in the room, held their breath with every word he uttered, they were all frozen to their seats grasping every word Chuck said, knowing that the next words were very important to everyone in the company.

"I found out he was alive and I was really happy that we could repair our relationship but at the night that I organized in his honor, he removed me and his brother Jack from Bass Industries."

"After I helped him get out from his mess, he threw me and Jack to the curb." Chuck's voice starting to show anger but he immediately controlled it.

"After that, we looked for a way how to discredit him and we found sufficient evidence of Bart's true reason why he was blackmailed and why he chose to fake his own death." Chuck said, while looking at Blair, Lily and the Bass lawyers that were also present. Chuck signaled the secretary to open the file, "Bart Bass had been involved in an illegal oil trade." Everyone in the room was shocked.

I already informed the lawyers before about this information and we have been reviewing BI's deals and business transactions that corresponded to Bart's business deals.

Pete Holmberg, one of the Board members said, "If the government finds out about this, our company is in really big trouble, Charles."

"I know that, Bart knows that, he covered his tracks well and we found out that his illegal business dealings were his very own and did not involve any financial backing from our company." He has a bank account in the Cayman Islands and that's where the money from the illegal trade goes because if he involves Bass Industries, he knows that the government will find out. "Chuck showed them the information on the screen of the big monitor on the wall.

"So far the only connection we have is the use of the company cars in Dubai and the Bass Yacht which doesn't really directly involved Bass Industries. Chuck added.

"Bart knows that I have been investigating his backdoor deals and that I may have seen evidence to incriminate him". I have talked to people that may have knowledge about the deals or put Bart in the place where the transactions took place. Some of them even suspiciously had an accident or suddenly went under the radar." Chuck sighed.

"When he thought that I was gaining a lot of ammunition against him enough to overthrow him in BI, he threatened Blair's life by hi-jacking her limo and telling me that he can easily make it look like an accident and I don't want to take the risk. He gave me an option" Chuck posed for effect. It's either I go to exile in Russia or he makes good with his threat to harm my wife". Chuck looked at his wife and Blair looked at him with tears in her eyes recalling their brief goodbye. "So I boarded the Bass Jet, accepting the fact that I will be alone on the other side of the world," he inhaled deeply as he continued to narrate the next thing that happened.

"Captain Michael Wallace her have been a good person and he cannot go through with Bart's orders of crashing the Bass Jet and leaving me to die, so he informed me before I boarded the plane and we made a plan to make Bart believe that we crashed. I called in a few favors to our friends in the media and they run the story in the news about the jet crashing. We flew to a private airfield somewhere in New Jersey and lay low for a while. On the night that Bart will be awarded as the Man of the Year for real estate, I came back as you all witnessed. He threw me out of the party. I went to the roof and somehow he followed me, turned off the surveillance cameras and he attempted to push me to my death." Chuck shivered with dread as he remembered that moment he thought that he's going to die. And you know what really made me believe that he has no conscience and no regard to me, his son is that he said that my death will not be a surprise to everyone and it will be expected that I will jump to my death. He made it clear that he owns the police force and no investigation will be done because he will say that I killed my self. Chuck paused for a while, looked up as he tried to stop the tears that was about to fall. Blair came to his side and squeezed his hand. "Blair found me struggling to fight Bart off; somehow I pushed him hard enough that he lost his balance, fell off the ledge and held for his life. He was trying to reach my hand but I did not know what to do, my heart is trying to say to reach for him but somehow my brain and body was still in shock and I just stood there like I was frozen like a statue with Blair by my side." Chuck released his breath that he did not know he was holding. He felt his burden on his shoulders lighten up.

The Board members where chattering and one elderly gentleman named Maxwell Jones raised his hand and cleared his throat. "Mr. Bass, I am sorry to say this but although I know that you were convincing, how could we make the press believe your side"? Maxwell cautiously prodded. The chatter became louder, when suddenly Blair stood up and addressed everyone.

"We anticipated that so, we asked our neighboring buildings if they have cameras that might have showed or caught something during that night". Luckily for us one of the executives working in the building was having a smoke on the rooftop facing the building where Bart and Chuck were. He knows Chuck and he thought of videotaping the scene when Bart and Chuck started the fistfight with the intention of sending the tip to the press but he became afraid after he saw Bart fell". When our PI's started to ask around he came forward because he said and quote "I can't sleep knowing that Mr. Charles Bass is taking a lot of beating in the media even if he didn't kill his father but I was too afraid to come forward as I don't want to get involved". "He sent us the footage and here it is, the evidence that Charles did not murder his father he was merely defending himself".

As the video footage finished, the Board decided that the best approach would be to release the footage to the press and Bass Industries will issue a statement of support to Charles Bass and reinstating him as the CEO of Bass Industries as well as Jack Bass as Head of Bass Industries in the South Pacific.

 **AN: I saw an off cam video of the shooting of Bart and Chuck's scene on the rooftop on YouTube that was filmed by a fan who filmed it while he was on a nearby building that's why I had this idea on my head. Anyway I will try to update if I can get a new idea on what will happen next on this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Gossip Girl and characters are not mine. Thanks for those who reviewed. You bring inspiration for me to write, anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Fresh Start**

After the meeting, Chuck and Blair were both emotionally exhausted and although Blair wanted to do some work she knows that Chuck needs her more today than any other day. They rode the limo in silence, Blair leaning her head on Chuck's shoulder while Chuck keeps making circles on Blair's shoulder while looking outside the window. Somehow, Chuck feels that the burden of guilt was lifted from his shoulders but what he doesn't understand is, if his father never loved him. How does a father love a son? Does the love die with each disappointment the person makes? This questions that somehow bring more perplexing thoughts than answers that makes him morose and brooding. Blair understands and knows that when Chuck is silent and deep in thoughts his demons are active in his mind.

"Chuck you know that I dig your dark and brooding attitude but I know that little red devils are in your head right now and I need them to go poof!" Blair said while she kissed his jaw. "Your father Chuck is a complex man to crack and you shouldn't do it now, not after we overcame everything that he threw at us. You are not your father Chuck and you will not become like him. The reason your father is like a robot, is that his life revolved around his company and he turned off his emotions when your mother died. He is no longer with us and the best thing that you can do is accept and move on and we are here every step of the way. The people who love you and care for you, Lily, Serena, Eric, Nate and I know that you are different from Bart. You showed us that you are capable of loving, caring and being unselfish so please don't torture yourself." Blair lectured.

Chuck sighed and enveloped Blair in a tight hug. "I really don't know what to do without you Blair." Chuck said while giving his wife a peck on the lips. "Looks like were here", Blair chimed while Chuck made a move to go out of the limo.

Blair and Chuck held hands as the elevator climbed up to their penthouse. They both loved their deep conversations, even the silence between the both of them it's intimate. The understanding what the other thinks and needs before the other one verbalize it. Right now Blair is thinking that she would prepare a bath for the both of them, order room service and champagne relax and get lost with the astounding love he feels for her husband. Chuck knows that what they both want is a quiet night maybe watch a movie or relax in the bath tub while they sip champagne and indulge in chocolate and strawberries .

Blair changed from her clothes to her favorite black and pink silk Josie Natori Blossom embroidered robe without anything underneath. "Blair why won't you call Lily and arrange for a family dinner on Friday, I'm sure she will arrange something but it's our turn to invite them. You know Lily she just wants any excuse to throw a party and she will invite a lot of people if you let her, I just want a quiet dinner with both our families. I'll order room service, what did you want love?" he asked his wife while Blair brushes her hair.

"I'll have what you'll have," Blair replied while looking at Chuck's reflection in the mirror.

Chuck smirked and went out of their bedroom to get the service phone. "Yes, this is Chuck Bass, can we have pizza with prosciutto and truffle oil, grilled chicken pesto pasta, crab and corn soup, strawberries chocolate, champagne, macaroons and rose petals. Please make it fast, thank you. Chuck instructed on the phone; he then went to the bar and poured himself scotch.

"Chuck, where are you love?" Blair called; she emerged from the room clad in her robe.

"In the bar love", Chuck answered; he absentmindedly twirled his glass in his hand, doing this more so than sipping it.

Blair enveloped him with a hug; she kissed his nape and placed herself on the chair beside him. She got herself a glass and poured scotch from the carafe she found on the bar. Chuck raised his brow while looking at her in amusement. Blair daintily sipped her drink while her beloved husband still looked at her with a bemused expression. "I called room service already; our lunch should be here any minute now. So how did it go with Lily?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, she is really glad that we are having dinner, Lily asked me if it's alright to bring William by the way." Blair retorted.

"Chuck nodded and said, I'm not surprised, Serena must be thrilled. Not only she got to be with her father, she can now marry Humphrey now that her mother is not a Humphrey anymore."

"So how's work in your atelier?" Chuck inquired.

"I need to find an inspiration for my next line actually. I'm thinking since I already have a line for teenagers and school girls, I think I should have a line for prom dresses, cotillion gowns and maybe ball gowns as well." Blair answered excitedly.

"That's a great idea love," maybe you could name it Queen B Collection". Chuck teased her.

"Oh, that is a brilliant plan Chuck! Wait are you sure you're not gay my love?" Blair questioned with a mischievous tone. Chuck just scoffed and gave her a look that clearly says, I'm Chuck Bass".

Blair laughed and said, "Right, I shouldn't have asked.

The elevator dinged and room service came in. Chuck stood up and whispered to the bellboy. The bellboy gave him something and he immediately hid on his back.

"Blair can you please arrange our food, I will just change into something comfortable. He was still wearing his dress shirt, suspenders and pants from earlier so Blair nodded and started to arrange the plates on the coffee table.

Chuck hurriedly changed to his own black silk robe and pajama set, and then he went to the bathroom. He turned the taps in the bath tub to fill it hot water, placed lavender bath bombs and placed red rose petals on the bath tub, bathroom floor, the room floor and the bed. He then went to retrieve a silk wrap and hid it on the pocket of his robe.

"Chuck our food is ready!" He heard Blair call. "Ok, I'm going out. "He replied.

They ate their food in silence, Blair sampling every dish in the room service cart except the strawberries and chocolate. They did not realize that they were famished until now that their food was delivered. It was already half past one when they were able to have their lunch.

"Hmmm that was a satisfying lunch." Blair said while standing up to put the dishes back to the cart. Chuck stood up as well and whispered huskily to her ear.

"I know a more satisfying and delicious activity that we can partake on." Chuck teased.

"And what would that be?" Blair teased back. "

"Turn around." Chuck commanded.

Blair did what she was told, and then Chuck pulled out the silk wrap and put it on Blair's eyes and tied it loosely.

"For shooing all the red little devils out of my head, my lovely wife, I want to show my appreciation by worshipping you my naughty little angel of a wife." Chuck said seductively.

"Blair sighed contentedly. Chuck carried her to the bath tub and placed her on the bath tub's edge. He checked the water temperature and when he deemed that it was warm enough to be relaxing. He removed Blair's blindfold and threw it on the bathroom floor.

He kissed Blair slowly and deeply, his hands cupped her cheek and proceeded to worship his wife by making love to her in the bath tub and later in their bed.

After they were spent they both have a smile to their faces as both of them took a nap. Blair woke up to the sounds of Chuck grunting and murmuring in his sleep. She shook Chuck gently and called his name.

"Chuck, wake up sweetie. What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Blair asked, she is getting worried from what she heard with his murmuring it was about his father.

"I dreamt of me behaving like Bart, the way he is towards me when I was a boy and that my son who looks like you, that I was being cold to him, berating him and belittling him. The look on the boys eye Blair, eye cannot forget the way he looked at me. It was of fear, anger and sadness, and I don't want to wish it on anybody else especially my son. I fear that eventually I will become like Bart especially if will lose you Blair."

Blair sighed, "Chuck the fear you have, it won't happen. You are different than your father, besides I am not going anywhere Chuck, any child that we will have, I'm sure you will love them just like you love me. They will be the most lucky kids in the Upper East Side with you as their father and of course me being their mother." Blair said while tracing Chuck's jaw line, cheek, and lips with her finger. Who will stand a chance with our kids? They will be blessed with dashing good looks and good breeding not to mention your billion dollar fortune, not to mention my own money?" Blair playfully said.

Chuck raised his brows and smirked; he angled his body to face Blair and supported his head with one hand, his elbow supporting his weight. He traced Blair's clavicle with his fingers, making lazy circles on her chest and finally traced her visible cleavage. "You and me, do you think we are capable of becoming good parents?" Chuck questioned.

"I certainly know it Chuck, don't doubt it. You were ready to accept another man's child to be yours remember, so you will be a good father with your own children." Blair reassured her husband, then she kissed him on the cheek and Chuck kissed her on the forehead.

"What time is it?" Blair asked.

"I think it's time we need to get dinner". Chuck answered.

They called room service once again and had a quiet night together, Blair trying to sketch her new designs asking Chuck ideas while he watched a documentary about historical buildings in New York.

His interest was by the Charles Guggenheimer House which was completed in 1907, a lavish neo-Italian Renaissance limestone townhouse. It is a five story pre-war house that is located in 129 East 73rd Street and Lexington Avenue, Manhattan. He thought that it is perfect for them if they are going to start a family with 7 bedrooms they can renovate it to suit their family's needs. He made a mental note to call his realtor in the morning to know if the property is for sale and to look for similar properties if the said townhouse isn't available or if Blair doesn't like it. The penthouse of The Empire Hotel is hardly a family home and it brings a lot of unwanted memories for him although Blair reassured him that she is okay living in his penthouse for the moment and she forgot all about their issues a long time ago he feels that his penthouse and hotel must go if they really want to have their fresh start.

In the morning after they took a shower together, while sipping his coffee and reading the morning paper, Chuck received a call from his realtor that they can schedule a visit to the townhouse he mentioned and several others that are for sale. His realtor, a Mr. Bruce Grady , informed him that the Guggenheim Townhouse might be an expensive purchase and he asked if Chuck he is amenable to the asking price. Chuck being the businessman that he is said that he will go see the property in person first if it is worth every dime that they will spend and if Blair wants it , he can't say no even if the asking price is a ridiculous 120 million dollars.

"Blair will you please clear your schedule later, maybe around 3pm, I'll pick you up from the atelier and have a late lunch, I need to show you something."

Blair walked in all dressed up, make up done flawlessly with her black Hermes Birkin bag on her arm, clad in Chanel pink tweed jacket and pencil skirt and a black silk sleeveless blouse.

"Where are we going this afternoon love?" Blair asked, while walking towards her husband.

"It's a surprise for you my lovely, insanely sexy wife." Chuck teased.

"Well you know, I love surprises especially if it comes from my dear scorching hot and sexy husband". Blair retorted.

Blair then proceeded to sit on her husband's lap while she sipped coffee from his mug and fed him with the bacon strips and spoon fed him with blueberry pancakes. They finished their breakfast and went to ride in the limo together. Chuck dropped at the Blair at the atelier first before proceeding to go to his office.

At the Atelier, Blair started to find inspiration for her new line, her genius of a husband suggested that she must make a line that she can call Queen B as homage to her title when she was in Constance since her first line B for Waldorf targeted the young ones maybe if she will launch a more formal clothing for parties, prom or even the debutante ball. Blair went into overdrive putting inspiration boards that morning in the atelier. She was reminded that she was the one who designed her Prom Dress and it was a fabulous unique creation. She wanted her Prom designs for her Queen B line to be elegant and sexy but not trashy, a dress that will make the wearer confident that she has the proper balance of elegance, mystery and sophistication without being too provocative. So she thought that she can work with French lace, tulle and embroidery. Next for her formal wear she found inspiration in her Erickson Beamon necklace and her engagement ring from Harry Winston. She had done a ton of work for the whole day finishing all her inspiration boards and cloth swatches, checked some emails and reports. She was reading the recent reports on the sales of her B for Waldorf when Chuck appeared in her office with a bouquet of pink peonies on hand.

"Ready for your surprise ?" teased Chuck.

"I'm ready as anyone can be, you know me I live for the thrill of being constantly surprised by my husband". She replied while batting her lashes.

"Well in that case let's get going, I know that you get antsy if I let you wait longer." Chuck laughed.

On the way to the townhouse, Chuck can see Blair fidgeting in her seat even if they are holding hands.

"Blair, are you alright?" he asked grinning widely, amused by his wife's reaction.

"I'm a little bit nervous, what's this all about anyway?" Blair said anxiously.

"I know you will like this particular surprise love, don't get too worked up or you might faint and will miss the surprise I prepared. Anyway, we are the vicinity already, about five minutes more." Chuck calmly reassured Blair.

They stopped in the row of townhouses that are all made Pre-War, Blair assumed.  
"Is this the house you were watching in the documentary last night?" Blair asked.

"It is, now let's have a look inside." Chuck replied while opening the door of the limo and assisting his wife out. He was then approached by a man, the realtor probably Blair thought.

She was actually overwhelmed, so they are house hunting and her husband's first prospect is this townhouse.

"Chuck, is this your surprise"? She asked still in disbelief.

"Yes, I am taking to view some listings my realtor here. prepared based on my specifications. I took the liberty to inform him of our requirements for a house but you have the final say, my love." Chuck replied.

Blair was dumbfounded; she just nodded and hooked her arm on her husbands offered arm. They walked side by side, she loved the apartment, and it is perfect for them to start their family.

They still went to the other scheduled house hunting but they skipped all the penthouses since Blair doesn't want to live in a townhouse anymore. Finally, they decided to put an offer for the first townhouse they saw.

After all the house hunting and dinner at Dean and DeLuca, Blair was exhausted and asked Chuck to give her a foot rub when they arrived at the Empire penthouse.

"So we are going to do it, move out of your penthouse and live in a gorgeous townhouse." Said Blair with eyes closed feeling the soothing foot rub that her husband is giving her.

"This penthouse has a lot of memories for us, both devastating and happy memories Blair but in order for us to have a fresh start we need to let go of the past." Chuck explained.

"I'm selling the hotel Blair and I will find a new hotel to buy. Every time I see this place, I feel guilty." Blair was about to retort but Chuck beat her to it. I know you forgave me for all the hurtful things that happened between us but I need to forgive myself as well and every time I see this place I feel that I can't. I need to do it for you and for myself." Chuck sighed.

Blair put her foot down, scooted near Chuck and motioned him to put his head on her lap.

She massaged her husband's head and replied, "I have no words to say about what you said love but always know that I believe in you. I will support you every step of the way, I love you and if you feel that it's the only way you can forgive yourself then I have no problem selling it."

"Besides, aren't you jealous of the memories of other girls here, Blair?" Chuck teased.

Blair scoffed, "really Bass, that's not nice!" She stopped massaging his head and attempted to stand and leave.

"Oh come on love, I'm just teasing you, you know I found you cute when your angry". Chuck smarmed. And you angry means mind blowing sex after, he continued to tease her.

Blair cursed under her breath and stood, "Yes I'm angry alright and you're not getting any today, scratch that today and the next day's Bass! Blair shouted. She was really pissed off.

She went to the room, slammed the door and locked it.

Chuck groaned, and cursed himself. Stupid! He went to knock on the door and called his wife. "Blair darling, please open the door. I'm so sorry, you're the only one I love you know that. The other girls you know are smokescreens you know that". Chuck pleaded.

Blair heard her husband on the other side of the door, and an evil plan came to mind. As punishment for her husband's faux pas, she will torture him until he feels sorry for teasing her about her jealousy about those girls. How dare he tease her about, that French peasant, that Raina and Jenny the troll? Although Jenny and Blair have ever since made up, topics like this are still sore spots between her and Bass. She forgave him for all of it just like Chuck forgave her for Louis and Dan but still they don't really want to relieve the unpleasant feelings they associate with these people.

And Blair Waldorf has been very good for several months; she will have her sweet revenge on her Basstard of a husband. An evil grin spread on Blair's face as she undressed to take a bath before going to bed. This will be one hell of a week for you Bass, she thought and an evil laugh emitted from her as she thought of ways on how to torture Chuck Bass.

 **TBC**

 **We all know that Blair had issues with Eva, Raina and Jenny. Will they resolve their issues once and for all? We know that in order Chuck and Blair to have their Fresh Start they have to face all their ugly past. Let's see how Blair will punish Chuck and how Chuck will show Blair that he is sorry for making her angry. You know it wouldn't be Chuck and Blair if they are no games and schemes involved. Also reviews are very much appreciated; let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Fresh Start**

Blair heard Chuck when he asked her to forgive him for teasing her about her jealousy of his past pseudo-relationships. Truthfully, she's not really that hurt when he teased her, she was just extremely annoyed and she decided to make him suffer a little. A little plan is forming in Blair's mischievous head. She is sure that Chuck will suffer from her punishment. So Blair clad in a very revealing cream lace negligee that barely covered her "assets" and has a matching lace thong, opened the door from inside the master's bedroom.

"Blair, I'm sorry, please will you forgive me for being such an insensitive prick." Chuck pleaded, following Blair to their kitchen.

His minx of a wife swung her hips seductively and went to the refrigerator to pour a glass of milk. She deliberately bent over seductively when she searched for the milk container giving her husband an eyeful of her tight backside. Chuck swallowed bitterly; he is turned on and yearning to touch his wife. He closed the gap between them and caressed Blair's bum and gave it a squeeze.

"Na ah ah, not so fast Charles"! Blair scolded.

Chuck cringed, Blair seldom uses his proper name and it sounded alien to him. Blair slowly drank her glass of milk and when she was done, she made sure to lick her lips adding to the agony of her husband.

Blair washed her glass continuing her torture of her husband. She went to their bedroom and put body lotion all over her creamy legs and arms. Chuck swallowed hard, he is completely turned on, and he knows that he will not get any action from his wife tonight. He immediately went to their en suite bathroom and took a cold shower. He heard Blair laugh and he grunted in frustration at his stupidity.

Finally he finished his cold shower and dressed in a comfortable silk pajama set. He came in to lie next to his sleeping wife. Blair then told him that he should sleep in the guest room and that he is not allowed to sleep in their bed until further notice. He left the room silently cursing himself by bringing this on himself. Chuck couldn't sleep and keeps on tossing and turning. Blair is the same so she called Serena to vent out her frustration and to schedule a shopping spree and spa day with her best friend. Serena was happy that she can spend precious time with her best friend and gladly obliged.

"S, I need a dress that says I'm so freaking hot"! Blair exclaimed.

"Why, what's wrong B? Is everything alright?" Serena nervously inquired.

"Well, your brother is currently under punishment. He had the nerve to tease me about the skanks he used to you know here in his penthouse. Naturally, I was really annoyed and pissed with him. "Blair replied.

"Okay B, just calm down, maybe he is just playing with you. You know to make you angry and have a hot make up sex with you?" Serena calmly explained.

"You know S, how many nights I cried and almost relapsed because of those skanks especially that French floozy. Remember, how I used to play all my heartbreak playlist, you cried with me all throughout the end of the playlist." Blair explained. Although I know that I've over-reacted a bit, I just want him to know how upset I was when he brought up those ugly pasts."

"I know, I was there remember, when you told me that your whole body aches when you and Chuck broke up." Serena replied. Why don't you tell him how you feel and what exactly happened to you during those times so that he knows where you're coming from." Serena added.

"I think I would like him to sweat a little S." Blair giggled. It's too much fun to see Bass sweat and fidget.

"You know he loves you so much and Eva or any girl he was with in the past can't compare to what you have." Serena advised.

"Finally S, you nailed it, you're getting better with giving friendship advice!" Blair teased.

"Maybe Nate should have an advice column for you in The Spectator". Blair added.

"Dear Serena has a nice ring to it, maybe I should give Nate a call." Serena teased back.

"Thanks S, goodnight and see you tomorrow at lunch."

"Bye B, nighty night". Serena replied.

Chuck lay still on bed when he received a text from Serena.

 _Hey C, I heard from B & she said that she's pissed at u!_

 _Call me._

 _S_

Chuck pressed 4 on his speed dial and heard Serena's phone ring. On the 4th ring Serena picked up and she told Chuck about her conversation with Blair and why Blair is really pissed at him for simply teasing her.

"Chuck, she was not really devastated when you brought that French girl, in fact she almost relapsed when you were openly showing that girl that you care for her more than you did Blair. And with what happened with Raina when she heard you call her sacred, she said that she wished she would just drop dead than to lose the one person you love the most. Serena explained.

"I know you know how that feels losing the love of your life Chuck, you got it right now so don't spoil it.

What you did teasing her like that is like removing stitches on a wound that is not yet completely healed.

You know what I mean Chuck, appease her and I know you know what to do; it might just make a large dent in your bank account. "Serena suggested.

"Thanks Sis, I owe you. Chuck sighed as he ended the call he made to Serena.

He got up, went out of the guest room and try if the Blair did not lock him out of the master's bedroom. He wants to hold his wife so that they can both sleep well tonight.

"Blair, will you let me in now? I promise to behave like a very good boy that you want me to be. I will keep my hands to myself, please love? You know I couldn't sleep without you." He pleaded.

Blair sighed; she went out of bed and reluctantly went to open the door for her husband.

"Chuck was actually surprised that Blairl let him in easily, he was speechless for a moment when they stood face to face when the door opened. They both held their breaths and when Chuck took a step towards Blair, he immediately grabbed her waist and hugged her as tight as he could. Blair returned Chuck's hug as well and sighed in relief, it's a good thing she changed her form her sexy lingerie to a comfortable old rose pink silk pajama set.

"Let's good to sleep Bass, it's been a long day. Blair declared.

Chuck silently followed Blair to their bed and nodded. They went to be on their respective sides of the bed. "Blair, may I hold you love?" Chuck asked his wife while she was trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.

Blair nodded her consent and went to put her head on her husband's chest as he engulfed her into a hug. She inhaled deeply to smell her husband's masculine scent that she had always loved. Chuck on the other hand, kissed her head, he loves smelling her hair, even when they were little. They eventually fell asleep with smiles on both their faces.

The next morning, Chuck woke up without Blair by his side. He was perplexed because it seemed that they were already okay last night. So, he got out of bed and started looking for his wife around the house. He found Dorota carrying a box to and asked if he knew where Blair was.

" , Mrs. Bass went to have breakfast with Ms. Serena, she told me that she will go home late because they are going to the spa." Dorota reported.

"I thought she's going to meet Serena for lunch?" Chuck questioned,

"Well maybe she changed mind, , you know how is. Just give her time to make angry, little bit more." Dorota replied in her characteristic broken English.

Chuck nodded and noticed the contents of the storage box that Dorota is sorting at the moment.

"What's this? Is this the dress that she wore…"

"Dress she wore when and broke up." Dorota stated.

"Chuck laughed and replied, "I was about to say when she lost he virginity to me Dorota.

Dorota covered her mouth in shock, "Mr. Chuck I don't need to hear 's personal stuff. Now ears are bleeding early morning". Dorota scolded.

Chuck just chuckled and continued to look at the things Blair kept in the box. He saw Blair's different keepsakes. He knew because he gave her most of it, she might have kept it stored when they broke up.

"Did Blair ask you to bring her memento box here Dorota?" Chuck asked.

"No, Ms. Serena said to look for green Ipod using when you break up. Ms. Serena said give to you, don't know why. Dorota shrugged.

"Ah, my dear sister trying to make me guiltier for what I said to Blair yesterday." Chuck responded.

"Aha, iPod here, Mr. Chuck," Dorota gave Chuck the iPod and continued to sift through Blair's mementos. She found Blair's old scrapbook, the one she had when she was just a little girl.

"Dorota could you please give me the scrapbook, I need to see it." Chuck ordered Dorota.

Dorota reluctantly gave the scrapbook to Chuck, "Thank you Dorota and he left to go to their room. He needed to get into Blair's perspective when they were broken up so that he can think of ways to make it up to her.

Blair woke up earlier than she usually does; she felt her husband's warm body against her back, spooning her as usual. His hand draped on her waist and she sighed in contentment. Truthfully, she is not annoyed anymore. She knows that she is the only one that Chuck loved more than anyone in this world but her insecurity always get to her. She knows that it happens when you are raised by a hypercritical mother, one that always compares you to someone. Old habits die hard, she thought to herself. The only thing that she isn't insecure about is that she was able to make Chuck fall in love with her and make him leave all his vices and debauchery. That until they broke up and fell for those other girls. Even though Chuck always says that she is the only one he loves and that the feelings he had before with those girls were mere hormones, wounded pride from her rejections or temporary insanity. He said that even though he was with those girls before, she is always on his mind 24/7. When they had one of those one on one talks, they have discussed his past dalliances and hers as well. His relationship with Eva was an escape from his heartbreak. Eva was at the time the only person who cared for him and he was thankful for her to have saved him from bleeding to death in that alley, what he felt for her was not love. He made it perfectly clear to her that it was just that and the war declaration he had made was just to make an excuse for him to see her or interact with her even if it means that they were both hurting each other in the process. With Raina, he said it was desperation to save his legacy, a little bit of affirmation that he is still wanted since Blair didn't want to be with him after The Saints and Sinner's Ball, it was just unfortunate that she heard what he said that wretched night. She doesn't have the reason to be insecure because she knows that what they have is true, once in a lifetime love. Thinking it over now she realized it was really a petty fight so she decided that after their shopping and spa appointment, she will make it up to her husband. Serena and Blair had breakfast and spent the whole morning shopping at their favorite stores in Fifth Avenue. Blair knows that she is guilty of being petty, not that she would admit that to Serena when her blonde best friend told her that she is being one, shopped for Chuck as well. She bought him ties, and when she dragged Serena to Patek Philippe, her best friend teased her if she's shopping for "sorry for being petty gift "for her husband. Blair just scoffed at Serena's remarks but she hid a smile. She bought the Patek Philippe Nautilus Travel Time Chronograph because it is perfect for Chuck when he travels. After the facial, body scrub and massage, Blair and Serena parted ways and went to their respective homes.

Chuck plugged the iPod on their speaker he listened to Blair's playlist and scanned the scrapbook at the same time. He found new entries in the scrapbook. Blair has made several pages that included copies of pictures when they first became an official couple. He recognized the card he placed on the bouquet of peonies which she also dried, the label of the macarons, and the satin ribbons of the gifts he gave her.

His wife is really a sentimental person. Then she also has written her to do list, when they broke up. He heard the elevator ping and her wife's heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Chuck"! Blair called out.

"I'm in the bedroom", Chuck answered.

Chuck had already turned off the iPod before she arrived, thank God, he thought to himself. He hastily went to keep both the scrap book and iPod. He made a mental note to text Dorota to get Blair's things and put it back in her storage box. He didn't need another reason for Blair to be angry.

He lay down on their bed and pretended to watch a movie on the television. Blair entered the bedroom and deposited her shopping bags on the floor before climbing up and sitting on her side of the bed.

"How's the spa and shopping?" Chuck asked.

"Well, it went well as always, we even bumped to Georgina while she, Milo and your uncle went to get lunch together after toy shopping." Blair informed.

" Looks like will be seeing more of Jack and Georgina playing house, G informed me that Phillip filed for divorce, apparently he wanted to look for a way out of their marriage and Georgina's special friendship with Jack was an easy way out." She added.

"How are you doing Chuck?" she asked.

"I was bored because you left me here all day and I know that I can't stalk you, not if I wanted you to be angry at me once more. I understand that you wanted a little bit of space after our lover's quarrel last night." He responded.

Chuck's phone sounded, he picked it up from the end table and pressed answer.  
"Arthur, do you have it?" he asked his loyal driver. "Great I'll meet you at the elevator." 

"What was that all about?" Blair asked.

"I sent Arthur on an errand, I'll just go and meet him at the foyer, give me about 5 minutes". Chuck replied.

Chuck then went and waited for Arthur to arrive at the Penthouse elevator; after two minutes, he heard the elevator's ping and Arthur came out giving Chuck a paper bag and a brown manila envelope. Chuck thanked Arthur and gave his driver a generous tip.

"You can go home now Arthur, I'm sure you are exhausted going back and forth today". Chuck said to his loyal driver.

Arthur tipped his hat and said thank you. Chuck then went and started to walk back to their room, his right hand clutched the paper bag while his left have the brown envelope. When he entered the room, he called out Blair and told her to close her eyes. Blair reluctantly closed her eyes but obeyed him because she knows that Chuck has a surprise for him. While Blair was shopping earlier, he saw her scrapbook where she had inserted a clipping of Chuck when he gave the Cartier Baignoire watch to Eva.

Apparently Blair also collected newspaper clippings of him when they were not together. He immediately went to Cartier's website and looked for an appropriate watch for Blair, feeling guilty for the way he made her feel during his Eva episode. He wished that he dealt with their break up maturely instead of hurting her after the hotel trade and Jenny she still convinced him to come home and the idiot that he is, brought Eva and rubbed it in her face. He now realized why, it's still a sore subject between them. So to appease his wife and his guilty conscience, he purchased an expensive rare piece of jewelry. He chose a 2.88 ct. diamonds and platinum vintage art deco style cocktail watch by Cartier which has a "Price upon request" written on it on the website . He called the store manager and arranged for the purchase of the said watch. The manager was extremely helpful especially when he said that he is Chuck Bass. The manager even mentioned about his purchase before in their store which Chuck immediately replied, "Well that was so long ago and that purchase is not even a quarter for the price of the present purchase he bought for his wife."

Chuck went to Blair's side and sat on the front of the bed. He got the case from the paper bag and opened it. He held it I front of Blair's face and told her, "You can open your eyes now, Blair."

Blair opened her eyes and want she saw was the most exquisite diamond watch she laid her eyes on. Blair was blown away by the gesture her husband showed her, she was really thankful for amazing husband. She promised herself that she will never ever doubt his love for her. Chuck got over the fact that she married Louis and had a relationship with Humphrey then why should she take it against Chuck if he had those girls and half of Manhattan. What matters now is that she is married to him and he is her husband now and forever.

"Oh, Chuck how, when, why?" She asked him truly overwhelmed with his gesture and the exquisiteness of his gift of course.

"I want you to forgive me when you were hurt when I gave Eva the watch." He truthfully said. "Look I was insecure at that time, you hated me and I wanted to show you that I can be the Chuck you want, hence the charity donations, the public displays of affection, I wanted to prove to you and to myself that I can be a better man." Chuck sighed.

"You are a better man, Chuck! Don't you ever doubt that okay"? Blair said while cupping her hands to her face. "Now why don't you put that watch on my wrist, Blair removed her hand on his face and offered her wrist for him to put the jewelry on.

"I have something for you as well", Blair said in a singsong voice. She rummaged on the several paper bags and found the bag. She found the bag and hid it from her husband's view by putting both her hands behind her back.

"Now close your eyes and show me your wrist," she commanded. Chuck raised her brows but closed his eyes but not before saying, "That sounds kinky!" he teased.

"Oh, Bass you and you one track mind", Blair chuckled. "If it isn't a coincidence that I bought you," she paused. She clasped the watch on his wrist and ordered him to open his eyes.

"Chuck opened his eyes and saw the Patek Philippe Chronograph Nautilus watch that rested on his wrist.

"I thought you brought out our handcuffs, I was waiting for my punishment eagerly all day." He teased.

"I like it love, thank you very much". Chuck added while pulling his wife for a kiss.

"Hmm, Blair savored their kiss but she came up for air and broke their long, hot kiss. She took a deep breath and said "Maybe the handcuffs aren't a bad idea after all, you've been a bad boy Charles and I'm eager to give you, your punishment". Blair said seductively her hands still resting on Chuck's shoulders.

"I've been a very bad boy and I'm ready to receive my punishment." Chuck replied saucily.

He went to get the handcuffs from the lowest compartment of their drawer and gave it to Blair.

"Whatever you said I did I'm guilty so handcuff me now." He laid in bed while Blair handcuffed him on the bed railing. Blair turned on their state of the art surround sound system and chose Kenny G's Silhouette and performed a strip tease for her husband. Blair was in command that night and Chuck was left on her mercy. Handcuffed and bare naked on bed, he and Blair made love slowly, he had to watch her wife kiss and suck his body without being able to touch her. His minx of a wife made sure that she rid him very slowly that he begged her to fasten her pace. Blair refused to yield and she made love to her husband all night long, only their moans of pleasure and Chuck's begging were heard in the penthouse mixed with the sensual sounds of the saxophone.

 **TBC**

AN: Well, I hope you're still reading this and I do have an idea what to write on the next chapter. I wish that they showed us Blair pregnant, bitchy and hormonal. It could have been fun to watch Chuck deal with their pregnancy, you know cravings and all.


End file.
